Wireless devices are often used to control secondary wireless devices. Secondary wireless devices to be controlled may include home audio and video related devices such as televisions or satellite receivers, office equipment such as printers or personal computers, vehicle related devices, banking and financial related devices, or any number of secondary wireless devices that may establish a wireless network connection or link with another device. Typically, a wireless device can only control a specific secondary device and a user must ensure that the secondary device is within range of the wireless device. Further, any interface of the wireless device is typically limited to, and independent of the proximity of, the single secondary wireless device to be controlled. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods of detecting the proximity of a wireless device to one or more secondary wireless devices, and determining an aggregate interface on the wireless device.